Entre madre e hija
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Paunna (La del image cover) se sentía culpable cuando miraba el mar y el cielo, nunca debió haber discutido con su madre y como era de esperarse Candy terminaba siendo una vez más ese ángel caído


En la playa estaban tres jóvenes adolescentes, dos mujeres y un hombre, el muchacho era un joven calvo de ojos carmín y mirada rasgada, de unos 16 años el cual era fornido como cualquier adolescente promedio y usaba una pantaloneta bermuda negra; la primera chica era una pelinegra de gafas, de cabello largo con coletas largas, también era una ojicarmín como un hermoso cuerpo remarcado por un bikini negro, era su hermana menor. Ambos jóvenes eran los hermanos Kick y Diana Leagan, hijos de Neal Leagan y Flammy Hamilton

La última chica era una rubia de cabello largo y de baja estatura, era una chica plana posiblemente de 14 años, una cinta roja amarrada a su cabello, hermosos ojos azules claros, pecas en su nariz como una apariencia tierna de niña como belleza de mujer, era Millie Ardley, hija de Albert y Candy, usaba un bikini rojo que remarcaba su pequeño busto, era una mujer en desarrollo, por sus pecas la apodaban pecas Bill o simplemente Billy.

El motivo de que los tres jóvenes estaban en la playa era como cualquier otro, un simple rato de sol y mar, de eso nada más. Kick en menos de nada vio como todo joven ansioso de dar cacería a la presa mientras veía el mar y algunas chicas luciendo sus buenos trajes de baño, respiró hondo y en menos de nada alistó su tabla y exclamó a todo pulmón

-¡El mar, bikinis! ¡Oh sí Baby!- Hizo una pose de fisiculturista invitando a su hermana meno su prima- ¡Vamos a nadar chicas!

30 segundos de silencio el joven seguía haciendo esa pose sin mover el dedo mientras las dos chicas lo miraron algo incrédulas y después decidieron negar con una mirada, obviamente el joven calvo quedó en ridículo total

-¡Ay por favor!- Comenzó a gritar al estilo anime- Ustedes dos eran las que estaban diciendo todo el ruido "¡Kick quiero ir al mar! ¡Kick queremos ir al mar!" Así que pasamos por la molestia de comprar trajes de baño especialmente para hoy, e incluso tengo el auto y ¿Simplemente se quedan sentadas allí? Por lo menos intento crear un ambiente de "Nos alegramos mucho de haber venido", por mi bien... ¡O algo así!

-El coche es la furgoneta que compramos en Inglaterra, ¿Recuerdas?- Juzgó de manera seria Diana- Ya sabes, un regalo del tío Terry

-¿Qué me dices de ti idiota?- Ahora atacó el hermano mayor- Tu traje de baño tampoco es agradable, pareces una tipa salida de un stripper

-Pues no puedo emocionarme con eso, por ahora no quiero

-¿Ah sí? ¡Pues lo siento hermanita por eso!- En menos de nada intentó jalar del brazo a la pequeña Billy la cual estaba algo inocente ante aquella pelea sin motivo entre los hermanos Leagan- Ahora Bill, ya que estamos aquí, ve y nada un poco.

-¿Qué te dije antes que no molestaras a mi Billy?- Indagó Diana que miraba algo fastidiada por la actitud de su hermano mientras tomaba del brazo izquierdo a la pequeña rubia y la abrazaba de un modo muy protector, de hecho Diana era la mejor amiga de Billy desde la infancia y el trato con la hija de los Ardley era como de una hermana mayor con una menor, quizás tenían sus rivalidades pero eran por cosas de poca importancia, bastante diferente a la relación hostil entre Candy con su padre y su tía Eliza.

-Tú lo dijiste muchas veces, ya me sé el rollo que tienes con Billy

-Bueno lo que trato de decirte desde hace rato es que eres ruidoso con todas tus quejas, así que ve a otro lugar

-Bien, bien me voy- Suspiró con fastidio, a veces su hermana menor era una terca y más cuando la que estaba en el centro y la que estaba sufriendo desde esta mañana era la propia Billy, de hecho la causa por la que fueron a la playa fue porque la rubia de ojos azules tuvo un conflicto con su madre Candy esta mañana.

-Bien Diana, tú eres la última persona de la que quiero escuchar eso- Dijo Kick algo enfadado haciendo un bufido, Billy suspiró y se sentó al lado de su amiga la cual seguía aferrándola a su cuerpo como si fuese la cosa más bonita del mundo

-Vete Kick, eres muy ruidoso- Dijo la rubia con un bufido de enfado y sacando la lengua- Y aparte no puedo salir al mar, últimamente no me agrada salir a la luz

-Lo que Billy es cierto, estás gritando y aparte estás dando vergüenza- Una vez más se aferró a su Billy como la llamaba debido al cariño que le tenía- Además, estoy aquí cuidando a Billy, así que largo

-Ah bueno, lo siento- El joven decidió ir con su tabla de surf mientras murmuraba algo mientras tanto la rubia como la pelinegra decidieron quedarse sentadas, Diana por su parte estaba acostada bocarriba mientras usaba unas gafas oscuras de sol mientras Billy estaba escuchando algo de música por su móvil, heavy metal para ser exactos.

La rubia decidió aprovechar para buscar una tienda o un kiosco para comer algo aunque por alguna extraña razón se detuvo en la playa cuando una niña lloraba en alzas de su padre, la pequeña sollozaba pero el hombre le sonreía con tal de calmar su llanto, de pronto le entró un recuerdo de aquellos días en la playa de cuando era una niña.

FLASHBACK

Una niña pequeña de pelo rubio corto estaba corriendo con un flotador sobre la cintura con tal de lanzarse al mar pero justo cuando iba a ir a las aguas una ola la mojó, la pequeña se echó a correr llorando a su mamá la cual la estaba alzando mientras alzaba a su pequeña. La niña lloraba sobre su pecho mientras la mujer de ojos verdes como de cabello frondoso sonreía como nunca

-¿Qué te pasó hija? ¿Le tienes miedo a las olas?

-Es que esa agua de mar es mala- Respondió la pequeña que gimoteaba mientras trataba de serenarse, la mujer de ojos verdes estaba contenta mientras señalaba a Rigby, el pequeño hijo del coatí Clint, el pequeño mamífero entró a las olas y en menos de nada el animalito se ponía a jugar y a acicalarse dejando extrañada a la pequeña ojiazul

-¿Lo viste Billy? No es mala hasta Rigby se divierte con ella- Guiñó el ojo mientras sacaba la lengua- Estar en el mar es lo mismo que darse un buen baño, mucho mejor que la bañera… ¿No te parece?

La pequeña en menos de nada se rió mientras su madre la llevó sobre sus hombros… Aquello fue uno de los mejores días de su vida, aunque un año antes su padre Albert había partido de este mundo en un accidente. No entendía como su madre sonreía siempre, perseverante ante esas desgracias pero por alguna razón la motivaba a disfrutar lo que llamamos vida.

PLANO ACTUAL

Billy miraba tanto el mar como la luz que lo bañaba mientras bajaba la cabeza, se sentía culpable por haber discutido con su madre, y para colmo notaba que la rubia pecosa lloraba en silencio. No debía hacerlo ni siquiera hacerle sufrir de nueva cuenta

"Cuando la vuelva a ver, le daré un ramo de flores"- Pensó mientras ladeaba una sonrisa, planeaba ir a la tienda cercana cuando de pronto unos dos hombres la estaban llamando por medio de chiflidos, el primer sujeto era un castaño algo barbado y un tipo con peinado de Elvis, daban la sensación de que eran pandilleros o matones.

-¡Oye preciosa! ¿Estás solita?

-¿Viniste por ti misma?

La mencionada miró de reojo a esos tipos horribles y se volteó para mirarlos frente a frente, ella afortunadamente había entrenado algo de defensa personal, quería mandarlos a lo lona con tal de que la dejaran en paz no sin antes hablarles de manera correcta

-No, mis compañeros están allá

-¿De Verdad? Nuestros amigos están por allí también, eso es simplemente perfecto, ¿No es así?

-De todos modos, nos iremos a almorzar. ¿Qué tal si vamos y pensamos juntos qué hacer después de eso?- La joven decidió caminar de largo intentando ignorar a esos dos bastardos los cuales trataban de reclamar ante su repentina actitud

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Nos estás ignorando?... ¡Oye!

La joven seguía caminando ignorando mientras se miraba las sandalias, una muy mala decisión ir con ellas puestas. Posiblemente los sujetos iban por más a lo cual iba a darles un buen recado pero de pronto una voz irrumpió a los tres individuos, era una especie de hombre de estatura algo alta con gafas oscuras, una chaqueta verde militar con una camisa negra, una bufanda larga blanca, unos jeans y unos tenis rojos. Su cabello era rubio algo rizado y frondoso aunque era recogido de una coleta negra hacia abajo.

-Señores, es mejor que no molesten a la jovencita o pagarán las consecuencias- Decía el hombre con una voz juvenil acoplada a la de un adolescente rudo como serio

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Das tanto miedo!- Los dos sujetos se pusieron a burlarse y reírse del supuesto hombre el cual no se inmutaba ante aquello mientras una especie de cicatriz se rayaba desde su mejillas hasta su nariz, la pequeña rubia sabía aquella reacción como aquella identidad de su salvador

-¡Vamos nena!-Reclamó uno de los gamberros-Deja a ese perdedor y vamos a comer y divertirnos con nosotros y...- En menos de nada el sujeto de gafas se lanzó al ataque mandando de varios golpes a sus oponentes los cuales sucumbieron en el suelo mientras Billy quedó boquiabierta ante tal despliegue de kickboxing y más esa especie de línea negra en su nariz

-¿De donde vienes, mamá?- Preguntó la menor mientras el susodicho kickboxer se quitó las gafas dejando ver a una persona de razgos femeninos con pecas en la nariz y unos hermosos ojos verdes, la mujer tenía 40 años pero parecía tener la fuerza como la vitalidad de una adolescente.

Billy estaba sorprendida ante el vestuario de su madre, no era un secreto que su madre luciera muy bien con ropas masculinas pero no se la creía que usaba aquel vestido característico de su difunto padre Albert, Candy a pesar de su edad mantenía aquel estilo salvaje y libre que la caracterizaba como ese lado ingenuo y tonto

-Bueno yo… -Se sonrojó mientras guiñaba el ojo, sacaba la lengua y se rascaba la nuca, muy típico en Candy- Digamos que sentí tu presencia y bueno estoy aquí para saber como está mi pequeña Paunna

-¿Tú entrenas kickboxing? ¿Desde cuando?- Billy se llevó las manos a la cara- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-Desde que era joven cuando conocí a tu padre- Respondió sinceramente y en menos de nada pasó lo que tenía que pasar, cuando una madre se encuentra con su hijo. Candy abrazó a su hija y la envolvió en besos mientras la pobre Billy en medio de pucheros imploró que dejara los cariñitos aunque sentía que su pecho se calentaba ante ese afecto de su amada madre

(…)

Dianna estaba descansando acostada cuando de pronto una enorme sombra se acomodó a su lado, se levantó para quitarse las gafas al ver que eran Candy y Billy, la madre abrazaba por la espalda de manera muy tierna a su hija la cual estaba ruborizada ante esa actitud infantil de su primogenitora

-Oye Bill, ¿No aumentamos en número?- Preguntó de la nada la pelinegra de coletas con una especie de voz rascosa junto a un sonrojo que decoraba su nariz mientras se tambaleaba un poco, mientras tanto Kick usaba su talento para el surf y la natación con tal de lograr conquistar a alguna que otras chicas.

Las dos rubias quedaron con la boca abierta ante las palabras salidas de la nada de la menor de los Leagan, pero por ahora la joven Billy estaba algo asombrada ante la hazaña de su madre contra ese par de gamberros

-Eh mamá…- Miró con interés a su madre la cual miraba con amor por medio de esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas- Así que, para decirlo simplemente sentiste mi presencia y te encargaste de esos tipos y bueno…- Bajó la cabeza ponía una pequeña sonrisa en total agradecimiento

\- No hay nada más que eso, así que, gracias por salvarme

-Tener a un héroe es algo de lo que estarías muy celosa- Otra frase salida de la nada por parte de Diana haciendo que ambas quedaban extrañadas ante la actitud de la pelinegra a lo cual ambas ignoraron por segundos

-Pensándolo bien en lo que me dijiste, últimamente he visto un saco de boxeo y unos guantes colgados en la pared y hasta un pequeño gimnasio en tu cuarto

-Viendo en serio- Diana veía de reojo el cuerpo de Candy la cual usaba un bikini blanco con rayas rojas y sobretodo su esbelto busto que por cierto era conservado junto a un marcado abdomen como si hubiese entrenado arduamente en el infierno a lo cual la menor de las Leagan quedó anonadada, más bien quedó encantada por ese porte guerrero

-¡Wow tía Candy!- Se acercó de manera seductora hacia la rubia la cual quedó corta y de piedra ante tal actitud de su sobrina, aunque se llevaba una impresión de que la ojicarmín era una buena chica que jugaba en los dos equipos

-Tu cuerpo está en gran forma cada vez que te veo, tía Candy, de hecho no entiendo como tía Eliza llegó a odiarte alguna vez- Abrazó como una niña a su tía la cual estaba como un tomate y ahora era un horno mientras Diana soltaba de su boca un aliento parecido al alcohol, Billy en menos de nada se dio de cuenta de aquello ya que había una botella grande de vidrio, Diana estaba en estado de embriaguez y ahora seducía a Candy

-Tía Candy…- Su tono era bajo como seductor aparte de que hablaba como si fuera una niña pequeña- ¿No vas a salir conmigo por un tiempo? Lo quiero desde esta noche

-Diana, esto…

-Ya sabes, quise tener sexo contigo

-…- La rubia mayor ahora estaba sin habla y no creía que una persona se le insinuara y menos que fuera su sobrina andando ebria, lo que hacía el alcohol y sus inmundas consecuencias, trató de apartarse pero la insistente Diana la abrazó como si fuese un oso de peluche y se puso a cantar

-¡Oh, oh my! ¡Desata a cierto hombre, eres un perlado rápido!

-Esto es una mierda…- Billy bufó de enojo ante la actuación de su amiga como la dejadez de su madre, de hecho estaba enfadada de que le robaran algo de cariño como el corazón y esa linda sensación al acercarse con su madre, era muy apegada a Candy cuando era una niña, quizás era una adolescente con el lema de ser adulta a temprana edad pero Candy era diferente.

-Así que mamá, ya que no está papá estás aprovechando con estar bien con cualquiera y más cuando es una chica- Inflaba las mejillas con enojo en su cara dándole un lado tierno e infantil mientras la ebria de coletas en menos de nada señaló con el dedo como si hubiera en algún punto débil

-Billy, ¿Podrían ser celos?

La rubia menor caminó hacia su madre y la apartó de su amiga, la miró amenazante como si la quisiera moler a golpes y sin reparo alguno, la pobre ojicarmín cayó del miedo y del pánico producto de ver esos zafiros brillantes

-¡De ninguna manera! ¡Bromeo! ¡Sólo bromeaba!- Agitaba los brazos mientras estaba llorando estilo anime- No hay manera de que ponga mis manos sobre otra chica especialmente cuando estás justo delante de mí, Paunna.

-¿Incluso cuando esa chica es mi madre?

-¡Ya te dije que es una broma!

-¿Qué es una broma?- Candy estaba con una cara de enfado pero concentrada de molestia como de inconformidad ante su sobrina- Diana,

¿No crees que es cruel poner a la gente en ese estado de ánimo y decir que es una broma?

La pobre pelinegra se arrodilló y en menos de nada lloró al estilo anime, sus lágrimas ahora estaban como mangueras azules que chorreaban en la arena

-¡Lo siento tía Candy! ¡Estaba borracha, perdóname!

-Entonces también me emborracharé y te haré algunas cosas crueles- La mujer rubia se cruzó de brazos sin quitar esa cara de seriedad y orden que ponía ante los demás

-¡Lo siento tía! ¡Pero no me hagas daño!- Lloriqueó la pobre pelinegra mientras la pecosa se inclinó para acariciarle los cabellos en forma de consuelo mientras la pequeña Billy decidió ir a tomar un balón de voleibol con tal de jugar una ronda, cosa que aceptaron entre las tres a lo cual decidieron ir a un lugar apartado para no causar molestias a algunos bañistas.

Después de un rato Candy estaba con una tabla de surf roja mientras la pobre Billy temblaba de miedo y quizás con pavor debido a que surfear como en alcanzar una ola no era de su gusto, de hecho le trajo malos recuerdos donde como siempre se ahogaba y pedía auxilio a su madre.

-Escucha Billy te está llamando- Diana le dio ánimos mientras la llevaba un poco a empujoncitos- Será mejor que te des prisa si no, las cosas pueden asustarse más tarde, así qué…

-No… Yo no….

-¿No puedes nadar?

-No es eso, en realidad

-Entonces, ve…

La pelinegra empujó a su amiga la cual caminó tímidamente mientras Candy estaba con el agua hasta la cintura en caso de que la ojiazul cayera al fondo, la pequeña rubia se montó sobre la tabla mirando a la derecha y en menos de nada cayó al agua donde afortunadamente Candy como la buena madre que era la salvó

-Mi pequeña princesa- La ojiverde hizo una sonrisa comprensiva y llena de amor hacia su hija la cual estaba de piedra al estar sobre el busto de la vieja Tarzán Pecosa, la ojiazul tenía unas lágrimas en el rostro mientras un pequeño pinchazo se sintió en su corazón

-Hija, lo siento. No pensé que te haría llorar

-No, yo lo siento- Decía la pobre Billy mientras apretaba los puños e intentaba contenerse pero estaba a su límite- Siento mucho lo de esta mañana, fui una tonta

-Paunna…

La pobre abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su madre, la cual sonreía mientras la pequeña sollozaba sutilmente sobre su cuerpo mientras los dos hermanos miraban conmovidos esa escena tierna de entre las dos rubias mientras que de pronto el atardecer hacía su acto de presencia

(…)

Ambos hermanos ahora estaban conduciendo la furgoneta ya que iban a regresar a la casa de los Ardley y parar en la mansión Leagan, en un garaje personal. Kick conducía el auto mientras Diana estaba en el copiloto, Candy y Billy estaban en los asientos traseros durmiendo de manera tranquila como si no hubiera un mañana, la rubia menor dormía sobre las piernas de su madre.

-¿Acaso Bill no puede nadar?- Indagó Kick mientras manejaba con éxito el volante- Sí es verdad, entonces no debimos llevarla y asunto resuelto

-Por favor Kick- Comenzó a burlarse de manera traviesa y maliciosa la pelinegra- No seas tan llorón incluso en nuestro camino de regreso

-Ay pues perdón- Hizo un bufido de enojo gracioso- Podríamos habernos quedado en el arcade o en parque- El calvo se encargó del equipaje como de la tabla de surf. Como siempre se lamentaba de no tener resultados exceptuando un número telefónico que le dieron, planeaba marcar ese numero aunque quería no causar ni provocar un accidente

-¿Puedes conducir un momento?

-Lo siento, bebí mucho

-¿Qué de…? ¿Cuándo lo hiciste?- Quedó con cara de WTF- ¡¿No me digas que te tomaste todo el whisky de papá

-¡Ay por favor!- Reaccionó con fastidio en su voz- Claro que lo hice pero, cambiando el tema- Hizo una mirada tierna mientras su vista miraba a su tía Candy la cual abrazaba a su pequeño retoño mientras ésta se ponía sobre ella, la abrazaba como si fuese una especie de peluche de los grandes

-¡Ay ternura! Kick mira eso…

-Estoy conduciendo, ¿Sabes?

-Amargado…- Hizo un bufido de enojo y tomó la fotografía la cual mandó a subir en las redes sociales y otra para su galería personal, mientras tanto con las dos rubias, Billy sonreía como nunca al estar al lado de su madre, quizás no tenía a su padre pero era admirable como Candy se levantaba e iba hacia adelante y eso era lo que admiraba de ella, al menos lo más importante es que se reconciliaron pero por ahora el ramo de flores debía esperar.


End file.
